¿Quieres ser un ángel?
by Lu Lein
Summary: Hinata descubrió a través de su mirada oscura que él no solo era un bufón ridículo, sino que era de esos héroes de acción que rescataban princesas no para quedarse con ellas, sino para entregarlas a su príncipe respectivo y después quedarse solo. / GaiHina oneshot / Terminado.


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas:** Bueno, solo quiero decir que estoy haciendo este GaiHina en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, jaja. Ahora sí creo que me gané el título de la bruja de las parejas crack, sobre todo del HinaCrack.

 **Summary:** Hinata descubrió a través de su mirada oscura que él no solo era un bufón ridículo, sino que era de esos héroes de acción que rescataban princesas no para quedarse con ellas, sino para entregarlas a su príncipe respectivo y después quedarse solo.

Este fic tiene una dedicación especial a _angel maria 15_ que siempre lee mis historias y que además me dio la idea de escribir un fic de Gai y Hinata. También dedicado a todos mis amados HinaCracks que siempre están conmigo.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Quieres ser un ángel?**

 **Por Lu Lein**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 _"Intentaste matarla_ _"_ , pensó Gai mientras sujetó a Neji colocando el brazo sobre su rostro, mirando a Hayate y después a la niña Hyūga. Se veía tan frágil ahora que la veía de cerca, tan pequeña e inocente, no supo cómo pudo tener pensamientos tan fríos para con ella al pensar que no era rival para su joven pupilo del byakugan.

―Neji, prometiste que no te dejarías llevar por la venganza. ―Lo regañó severamente, empleando una voz grave y sin dejos de buen humor a lo que Neji solo gruñó y siguió observando a su prima con resentimiento.

La pequeña niña cayó al suelo y Kurenai se apresuró a ir con ella. Estaba mal. Escupía sangre.

 _"Esta niña no sobrevivirá en el mundo shinobi"_ , se dijo Gai para sus adentros. Kurenai se agachó para escuchar el corazón de Hinata y luego de unos segundos en los que todos se quedaron viendo a la castaña, ésta se alarmó, levantándose para dar el anuncio.

—¡Entrará en paro! —gritó alarmada. Los ninja médicos entraron en acción inmediata.

Los exámenes de ascenso a chunin no eran un juego, error en el que caía la mayoría de senseis nuevos, eran cosa seria, por eso no deberían tomarse tan a la ligera, como sospechaba que hizo Kakashi o Kurenai, incluso Asuma. Gai sabía lo fieros que podían ser los exámenes así que el prefirió dejar pasar un año para presentar a su equipo. Neji había ganado el combate, estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero supuso que sería grosero celebrar frente a su amiga Kurenai.

" _Qué mal lo pasará la pobre Kure, sus chicos no parecen muy fuertes"_ , sentenció el especialista en taijutsu mientras caminaba con Neji de vuelta, abandonando la arena.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **Años más tarde…**

 **A** quel día terminó muy mal. Lee se excedió en su entrenamiento y accidentalmente terminó con un pie quebrado, de inmediato TenTen y Neji lo trasladaron a un hospital junto con Gai. Una vez que les dijeron que el pelinegro estaría bien, Neji y TenTen abandonaron el hospital argumentando que era tarde y tenían qué regresar a casa, ellos sí tenían una familia que los esperaba. Mientras tanto, los padres de Lee estaban de viaje así que Gai; sin nada qué hacer ni nadie que lo esperara, decidió quedarse un rato más con su joven aprendiz hasta que lo pudieran dar de alta. Cuando entró al cuarto lo vio dormido, habían tenido qué anestesiarlo debido al desgarre de la carne, mantenían su pie izquierdo bien vendado. El mayor lo vio con cierta preocupación y culpa de no haber tenido el suficiente cuidado. Pero Lee era fuerte, se iba a reponer, estaba seguro.

De pronto lo asustó la puerta de la habitación que fue abierta de un momento a otro, haciendo que la puerta corrediza rechinara. Gai se sobresaltó un poco, subiendo los hombros rápido y volteando para ver de quién se trataba.

―Oh, cuanto lo siento, Gai-sensei. Creí que ya se habían ido todos. ―Se disculpó Hinata con suma vergüenza y dio un paso atrás para retirarse en seguida.

―No... espera, Hinata ―La detuvo con una mano alzada, observándola fijamente ―, puedes pasar a ver a Lee.

―Se lo agradezco ―Le dio una pequeña reverencia de respeto a su mayor y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí ―, mi hermano Neji me pidió que le trajera algunas cosas a Lee. Él no pudo venir porque tiene entrenamiento con mi padre y no puede faltar. ―La jovencita traía una bolsa de la que empezó a sacar una vasija que seguramente contenía el alimento favorito de Lee; arroz blanco, además de un termo con té y un pequeño arreglo floral. El chico de spandex verde se daría un buen festín en cuanto despertara pues era bien sabido que adoraba la sazón de Hinata.

No fue sino hasta esa ocasión en el hospital que Gai se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la prima de Neji. Era más alta, su cabello ahora lo llevaba largo, parecía más fuerte y definitivamente sus rasgos de niña habían desaparecido dejando únicamente su cara angelical y su siempre mirada cándida. A Gai le agradó verla así, como conservando su esencia. Y aún seguía viva a pesar de sus predicciones en el pasado. Realmente Hinata Hyūga seguía viva.

―Seguro que Lee se recupera muy pronto, Gai-sensei, no se preocupe. ―Hinata le sonrió de medio lado, mirándolo con cierta compasión. Aquél hombre le devolvió el pequeño gesto. Seguramente ella se había percatado de la preocupación del maestro.

―¡Por supuesto, Hinata-chan! ¡Después de todo en él arde la llama de la juventud!

―Silencio, baje un poco la voz ―musitó entre una risa ligera ante el inminente cambio de humor de Gai ―, podría venir alguna enfermera y sacarnos...

―¿Pero qué ruidos son esos? ―Ni bien terminó de decirlo cuando una enfermera rechoncha y mal encarada entró a la habitación del paciente ―. Háganme el favor de retirarse los dos.

―Pero... Pero... ¡es mi alumno favorito! ―Suplicó Gai con las manos juntas y de rodillas ―. Se lo juro que no hablaré mas, ¡se lo juro por el cielo y los ángeles!

―Vaya a jurar a otra parte, ¡los quiero a los dos fuera! No me hagan sacarlos por la fuerza. ―Frunció el ceño y una venita resaltante apareció en su sien derecha.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró en cuanto Gai y Hinata salieron. De pronto no sabían qué hacer. Los habían sacado.

―Me parece que debería irme a casa ahora. ―dijo Hinata empezando a tomar una dirección ―. Hasta luego, Gai-sensei.

―No, espera Hinata-chan, no puedo dejarte marchar así, no es de caballeros. Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, después de todo te has tomado la molestia de visitar a mi alumno.

―Está bien, puede acompañarme. ―Aceptó.

El camino fue silencioso y de repente Gai le platicaba alguna cosa trivial. El clima, las misiones de su equipo, los entrenamientos que hizo durante la mañana, sus rutinas diarias. Ella, para su sorpresa, lo escuchaba atenta y con una sonrisa amable. Normalmente si se ponía platicador con alguien más, éste se aburría, excusándose que debía irse o algo parecido. En realidad, ahora que se lo pensaba más detenidamente, casi nunca nadie lo tomaba en serio. Siempre pareciendo un bromista excéntrico frente al mundo.

―Y dime Hinata-chan, ¿todavía Kurenai lidera el equipo 8, cierto? ¿Es verdad que mi amiguita anda de novia con Asuma?

La joven sonrió al verlo entre las lamparas que se iban encendiendo por la calle. La tarde naranja estaba oscureciéndose lentamente.

―Eso no lo sé, Gai-sensei.

―¡Vamos! ¡Claro que debes de saberlo! Eres la alumna de Kurenai.

―Lo digo de verdad. Kurenai-sensei es muy reservada en ese aspecto.

―Bueno, ya lo averiguaré por mi mismo. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Oye, y dime, ¿qué tal le va al equipo 8 de misiones? ¿Son buenos?

―Somos muy buenos ―Su sonrisa se extendió tan solo hablar de sus compañeros de equipo, fue como si su rostro hubiera sido iluminado por destellos dorados ―, el mejor equipo de rastreo. Kiba y Akamaru utilizan su olfato, Shino sus insectos y yo mi byakugan.

―Qué bueno, me da gusto saber que en sus corazones esté viva la llama de la juventud. ―comentó mientras ponía énfasis al momento en que levantaba un puño y lo endurecía con fuerza.

Había un par de transeúntes que iban por ahí justo cuando Gai hizo aquél ademán, una de las personas se tapó la boca para disimular una risita y siguió caminando. No era la primera vez que alguien se burlaba de las extravagancias de Gai, él estaba acostumbrado pero visiblemente Hinata no. Ella se quedó viendo al susodicho con una mirada Hyūga, de esas que ponía Neji cuando algo no le gustaba. Hinata de verdad podía hacer esa clase de expresiones, llegaba a dar un poco de miedo. Gai no dijo nada, ella tampoco, solo siguieron caminando como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

―¿Sabe, Gai-sensei? ―dijo Hinata a punto de entrar a la mansión Hyūga ―. Me agrada que usted sea el maestro de mi hermano Neji. ―Ladeó una comisura de sus labios rosados y luego abrió la puerta para acceder ―, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches... Hinata-chan. ―Se quedó pensativo ante esas últimas palabras. Su rostro era serio y desprevenido.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **E** l hospital necesitaba la máxima ayuda posible después de la guerra. Los ninjas médicos no se daban abasto por lo que ninjas que tuvieran nociones de medicina o primeros auxilios fueron integrados a las filas de los hospitales improvisados en el campo de batalla. Esa fue la suerte de Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyūga. Las jóvenes kunoichis estaban ayudando a lavar las herramientas que utilizaban los paramédicos para extraer objetos y suturar. Luego de eso tenían que sacar los paquetes de gasas, algodón, hisopos, agujas, jeringas y demás material para acomodarlo en los estantes. La rubia estaba misteriosamente sin hablar, algo que Hinata veía como curioso, pues normalmente Ino hablaba hasta por los codos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Hinata enarcó una ceja, incapaz de seguir soportando el silencio que había entre las dos.

—Nada es solo que… ¡ash! —exclamó un quejido de molestia y aventó el paquete de gasas hacia la mesa con enojo —, es solo que no quiero cambiarle los vendajes a Gai-sensei.

—¿Por qué no? —Se extrañó que Ino dijese algo así, pues sí era bastante delicadita pero también era respetuosa.

—Porque siempre me quiere salir con sus sermones de lo que es perder a un sensei. Siempre quiere hablarme de Asuma-sensei. Además… hice un comentario que le molestó y ahora creo que me odia. Y por eso no quiero ir a cambiarle el vendaje.

—¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? —Tomó el paquete de gasas que su amiga aventó, acomodando el producto como debía ser.

—¿Puedes ir por mí, Hinata? ¡Tú tienes demasiada suerte! ¡Te toca cambiarle el vendaje a Kakashi-sensei y su liiiiiinda espalda! Y aparte eres de las pocas a las que Genma o Raido dejan que los curen. Siempre te tocan los shinobis más guapos.

—Yo n-no los busco, Ino. —Se sonrojó de inmediato, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

—¡Yo sé que no! ¡Ellos te piden! ¡Qué envidia! Ándale, cámbiame a Kakashi-sensei por Gai-sensei, ándale no seas mala. —Le suplicó con las palmas juntas, haciéndole ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

—Mira, por mí está bien, de todas formas mi tarea es ayudar.

—¡Sí! —La rubia saltó de alegría, recuperando su característica sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos seductores —, bueno, mejor me voy apurando porque la espalda de Kakashi-sensei me espera. —Con una velocidad sobrehumana agarró todo lo que necesitaba para una curación y corrió fuera del almacén, dejando sola a la peliazul.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se fue. Era verdad lo que Ino había dicho. Genma y Raido; jonins de Konoha bastante bien reconocidos en la aldea, tenían un carácter fuerte y era cierto que solo permitían recibir curaciones ya fuera por parte de Sakura o Hinata. Genma era quien de plano pedía a Hinata y ya si ella no podía aceptaba entonces a la Haruno. Por alguna extraña razón Kakashi Hatake un día llegó a la tienda de campaña de Hinata pidiendo que le curasen los cortes en su pecho y espalda, producto de las batallas de la guerra, y de ahí en adelante se convirtió en rutina que Kakashi la buscara para que le diera las curaciones pertinentes, pues no había querido el tratamiento con chakra; que era más efectivo y rápido, sino el manual; lento y con recuperación tardada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, de hecho varios ninjas la habían pedido como enfermera. Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente ante aquel pensamiento.

—No, no, no, ¡concéntrate! —Se dijo, regañándose a sí misma. Entonces cogió el material que necesitaba y fue a buscar a Gai.

Lo encontró sentado sobre un tronco grueso, mirándose el vendaje de su pierna. Su rostro estaba sucio, igual que sus ropas verdes. Su piel normalmente entre apiñonada y morena clara, lucía falta de color.

—Buenas tardes, Gai-sensei. Ino-chan está algo ocupada así que seré yo quien le cambie los vendajes. Con su permiso. —Respetuosamente le dio una reverencia, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan. Por favor cuida de mí. —musitó solemnemente, sin vistas de su característico buen humor. Estaba serio y algo apagado, mirando distraídamente cómo Hinata le quitaba las vendas de la pierna. Hinata de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada para ver su semblante, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Ha hablado con algún médico? Estoy segura que pronto se va recuperar.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza —. Para mí ya no hay recuperación. Esa técnica que usé… —Fue incapaz de acabar su oración, solo se quedó callado y miró a lo lejos, donde transitaban muchos ninjas de un lado para otro, de pie y valiéndose por sí mismos.

Hinata no supo qué más decir, quería animarlo pero no sabía cómo. En realidad ella también necesitaba ser animada ante la inminente muerte de su primo Neji, su casi hermano, pero en medio del final de la guerra quedaba muchísimo trabajo y no había tiempo para sentimientos. Las personas necesitaban auxilio, comida y donde vivir. Por el resto de la curación, Hinata no volvió hablar, tampoco Gai-sensei.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **U** na hermosa flor de loto color blanco. Hinata estaba feliz de haber obtenido esa flor en especial. Se encontraba en su habitación colocándola cuidadosamente en su libro especial que utilizaba para aplanar hojas o flores. Era un hobbie que disfrutaba mucho, le parecía tranquilo y bello. Una de las criadas llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su momento pacífico.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuko?

—Lamento molestarla, Hinata-sama. La señorita TenTen ha venido a visitarla. Está en el jardín.

Enseguida la peliazul llegó a la parte donde se encontraba la ex compañera de su hermano Neji. Hacía mucho que no los veía, pensaba que desde el funeral del genio Hyuga. No era que Lee o TenTen le cayeran mal, simplemente que no tenían mucho en común y por lo tanto no se relacionaban, pero en el funeral ambos ninjas le juraron protección a Hinata, "porque Neji murió protegiéndote, y nosotros también lo haremos". Eso es lo que le habían dicho. Ella no quería hacer menos la promesa del equipo Gai así que no les dio una negativa, solo se limitó a aceptar su protección.

—Hola, TenTen. Me da mucho gusto verte. —La castaña también le saludó y ambas se dieron un abrazo amistoso, sentándose después en el suelo, con los pies colgando. A unos metros había un estanque con piedras medianas, nenúfares y ranas pensativas. A Hinata y Neji siempre les gustó ese lugar, era ahí donde se sentaban para hablar de sus misiones o planes, o simplemente para perder el tiempo viendo a los verdes anfibios.

—Siento molestarte, Hinata.

—No me molestas para nada. Dime. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí. Verás. Gai-sensei todavía no puede apoyar muy bien el pie, todavía tiene el hueso inestable y necesita ayuda para ducharse. Es muy vergonzoso así que no acepta enfermeras, solamente yo lo ayudo y eso muy a regañadientes, ya sabes que tengo el carácter un poco fuerte cuando me lo propongo. —sonrió de medio lado, divertida.

—Sí, creo que Lee y mi primo tuvieron que ver en eso.

TenTen se rió ligeramente al escucharla. Ella decía la verdad.

—Sí, tal vez fueron ellos. El caso es que tengo unos problemas con un proveedor de Sunagakure y tengo que ir hasta allá para solucionar todo —musitó con pena, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente —, entonces debo ir y… ya sabes. No quisiera dejar solo a Gai-sensei. Normalmente lo haría Lee pero en este momento está ocupado con su novia, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie todavía pero… —Volteó a su alrededor, como asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más, luego se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle al oído —, el muy descuidado la dejó embarazada. —musitó con un tono de preocupación y cierto enojo.

—Ou, qué felicidad. —Se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar la palabra "embarazada", pero TenTen se le quedó viendo feo —, es decir, ¡ou, qué pena! Pobre Lee.

—Sí, no tanto, está hecho un loco y le cuesta guardar el secreto, ahora cuida a su novia como si fuera un diamante y casi no sale de casa para asistirla en todo. Por eso no quisiera que mi maestro se quede solo.

—No te preocupes, iré a echarle unas vueltas. Y puedo ayudarlo a ducharse. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no estaba muy segura de ayudar a ese hombre con esa tarea. No era cosa de él, sino que ella misma era muy penosa.

—En verdad no se te hará problema, Hinata. Incluso te divertirás, créeme. ¡Oh, en verdad te lo agradezco! —Se estiró para abrazarla de lado —. Yo te lo recompensaré. Cuando regrese de Suna puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Es más, te traeré regalos de allá, te lo prometo.

—Muchas gracias, TenTen, pero no es necesario. Lo hago porque me gusta ayudar.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

— **¿** Hola? —Hinata se había cansado los nudillos de tanto llamar a la puerta, entonces decidió utilizar la llave que TenTen le dio antes de irse. Por dentro el departamento estaba medio fresco y bien ordenado. Era pequeño pero elegante. Tenía muchas cosas de deportes, trofeos de primer lugar, medallas de oro, retratos de un señor musculoso que al parecer había sido campeón en algún deporte, también había otro cuadro grande de un señor parecido a Gai, solo que más cejón y con un bigote. Había solo un sillón largo y en la mesa pegada a la pared había varios objetos de artes marciales como los famosos nunchaku que utilizaba Gai, kunais y shurikens de plata, entre otras cosas —. Gai-sensei, soy yo, Hinata. Traigo el mandado y… TenTen dijo que necesita ayuda para ducharse. —exclamó lo último con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Siguió entrando al departamento en vista de que nadie le respondía. Entonces se asustó horrible. ¿Qué tal si el terco de Gai había insistido en ducharse solo y se había caído al piso y se había golpeado la cabeza, luego de haberse hecho una cortada grandísima y… ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTABA MUERTO!

—¡Gai-sensei, nooooo! —gritó aterrada y aventó las bolsas de mandado al sillón, corriendo por el pasillo, dando vuelta a la derecha; donde usualmente se encontraban los baños de toda casa honorable. Abrió la puerta con desespero, preparándose para ver la sangrienta escena. ¡¿Qué demonios le iba decir a TenTen?! ¿Qué se le cayó y lo chupó el diablo? —, perdón, perdón, debí llegar antes. —Pareció lloriquear pero se detuvo enseguida. El piso estaba blanco y seco, no había manchas de sangre ni un cadáver — Uh, parece que no está aquí.

Se tranquilizó abruptamente. Su alma pura regresó a su cuerpo más tranquila, entonces se dedicó a buscarlo. Lo encontró dormido en su habitación. Hinata sonrió dulcemente. Se veía como un niño ahí dormido boca arriba, respirando con suavidad, durmiendo pacíficamente. Así que era eso. La bestia simplemente había tomado una siesta.

La Hyūga aprovechó que él estaba dormido para regresar a la sala y ordenar las compras en la cocina. Esperaba que Gai-sensei no se enfadara. Acomodó todas las cosas en la alacena y algunas en el refrigerador. Por lo que veía, Gai guardaba el cereal en la parte más alta de la alacena así que ella se puso de puntitas para intentar alcanzar, pero por más que trataba no podía lograrlo, era demasiado pequeña.

—El loto de la aldea florece dos veces. —Escuchó la voz de un hombre a un metro de ella. Hinata volteó, encontrando a Gai-sensei recargando el hombro contra la orilla del arco que fungía como puerta de la cocina. Tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos lucían tranquilos. No era para menos, se acababa de levantar.

—Oh, Gai-sensei, lo siento por invadir. TenTen me dijo que…

—Esa TenTen tan obstinada —Lanzó una risita pequeña, cerrando los ojos —, se lo dije muchas veces, que no se preocupara… ¡La sublime bestia verde de Konoha no necesita la ayuda de una jovencia…! ¡Ay! —Sin preverlo, se apoyó tanto en el pie vendado que éste se le dobló y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, de lado, sin siquiera poder meter las manos —. ¡Demonios, con lo cool que me había salido esa frase! —Se quejó.

—¡Gai-sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Rápidamente fue para ayudarlo a levantarse —. TenTen me ha dicho que todavía no puede sobre esforzarse, necesita sanar bien ese pie. —Gai aceptó amablemente la ayuda de Hinata hasta que se alzó.

—Claro, claro, pequeña. No es nada de qué preocuparse. —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano y luego continuó caminando con ayuda de una muleta de madera, yendo hacia la mesa de donde recogió la caja de cereal y solo alzando el brazo la colocó encima de la alacena, en su lugar —. ¿Lo ves? Me encuentro bien. —sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes super blancos, haciendo su característica pose de chico bueno; guiñando un ojo y con el pulgar arriba.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —dijo sonriente —. Tengo tiempo de hacerle algo de comer, ¿le gusta algo en especial? —Ofreció enseguida, bastante servicial.

—Hinata, vamos, no soy un minusválido, sin agraviar a esas personas. —Pareció un poco molesto de repente, irritable —. Puedo moverme, puedo hacerme de comer. Incluso puedo ducharme solo, a pesar de que TenTen piense lo contrario. Solo está afectada por la muerte de… —En ese momento se quedó sin habla, mirando fijamente a Hinata con una mirada sorprendida, como dándose cuenta nuevamente de que su alumno había muerto en la cuarta guerra. Su mirada negra pareció ensombrecerse y la bajó hacia el suelo —. Solo exagera. TenTen sigue afectada por la guerra. Le pasó a varias personas que conozco.

—Sí, tal vez ella exagera, pero solo quiere cuidarlo. Ella entendió la fragilidad de la vida, igual que yo, creo. Un día todo está bien, al día siguiente te faltan tus padres, al día siguiente tu hermano. TenTen solo intenta protegerlo a su manera, Gai-sensei.

—Lo sé pero… soy un hombre de pelea y el que TenTen siempre esté al pendiente de mí hace que me sienta… inútil. Y sé que no lo soy.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. Usted es el dios del taijutsu, bueno, eso es lo que decía mi hermano Neji. Uhm, sé que solo fuimos primos pero para mí era un hermano.

—No sabía que Neji me decía así. —Sonrió de medio lado, sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

—Él lo apreciaba mucho. A todo el equipo Gai.

—Él también te consideraba una hermana. —confesó.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, remembrando a ese genio Hyūga que había partido demasiado temprano del mundo. Entonces Hinata puso los brazos en jarra, mirándolo directamente con ojos decididos.

—Gai-sensei, es hora de la ducha.

—Hinata, no gracias, soy un hombre adulto que no necesita la ayuda de una jovencita. Puedo sobrevivir yo solo.

—Pruébelo. —Se puso a un lado, como dándole a entender que tenía el paso libre rumbo al baño. Gai se levantó de inmediato y caminó decidido a aceptar el reto, aunque el tramo de la cocina al baño lo pasó renqueando como un abuelito.

3 minutos, varios gritos y objetos cayéndose después…

—¡Hinata, auxilio, me caí con el jabón! ¡Cielos santo, se me enredó la cortina en los pies!

—Entro enseguida, Gai-sensei. —Le habló por la puerta.

—¡No te atrevas a abrir esa puerta, niña! —gritó escandalizado.

—¿Y entonces como lo voy a ayudar? No puedo dejarlo tirado.

—Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda, estaré bien. Toma un billete de propina de la mesa de centro.

—No sea bromista, Gai-sensei, voy a entrar.

—¡Que no! ¡Que estoy sin… sin ropa!

—Pues póngase una toalla.

—¡Que no entres, tramposa!

—¡No soy tramposa, ni siquiera he abierto la puerta! —dijo algo molesta.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Esto es difícil para mí. normalmente con TenTen es más fácil. O bueno, fácil para mí no. Ella entra esté la puerta con seguro o no. ¡Dios, TenTen por qué te fuiste! ¡¿Dónde está Lee?!

—Está con su novia emb… digo, está con su novia Embily —Hinata cerró los ojos sabiendo que la había regado, "Dios, acabo de inventar un nombre".

—Así no se llama su novia, ¡cielos, la está engañando! ¡¿Qué te he enseñado, Rock Lee?! —Pareció lloriquear dentro del baño.

—No, no. No es eso, solo que Embily… uhm… es una ex novia, olvidé decirle eso, sí, y solo fueron para arreglar unas cosas, pero Lee no es infiel. —exclamó, "Me iré al infierno no por mentirosa, sino por la mentirosa más ridícula".

—No lo entiendo, Hinata.

—No tiene qué entenderlo, voy a pasar esté listo o no.

—¡ESPERA! ¡UN SEGUNDO! Si quieres entrar entonces tápate los ojos.

—Pero después no voy a ver.

—¡Pues de eso se trata!

—Ah, si, claro, lo siento, no piense mal y-yo… me refería a que después no veré por donde voy.

—¡Solo ve!

Hinata buscó entre las ropas de Gai, encontrando una bufanda naranja que le sirvió para anudarse en el área de los ojos a modo de venda. Entonces pudo entrar al baño sin que Gai-sensei dramatizara todo. Caminó lentamente, guiándose a tientas por la pared y por la voz del maestro.

—Eso es, un poco más cerca, ahí, agáchate para que pueda alcanzar tus manos. —Le indicaba el cejotas. Hinata obedeció, poniéndose en cuclillas y tanteando con las manos al viento, entonces la bajó y con la derecha alcanzó a tomar algo resbaloso y largo, continuó tomándolo cerca de dos segundos más y luego su rostro se volvió más rojo que un tomate en su punto más maduro. Soltó la cosa que había agarrado y ahora los dedos de sus manos estaban como petrificados.

—¡NO! ¡IUGH! ¡KAMI-SAMA, QUÉ TOQUÉ! ¡NOOO, MI MANO, MI MANO, MI MANO! —gritó supremamente escandalizada, tirándose al suelo de espaldas y alejándose lo más posible hasta un rincón, sujetándose la muñeca "sucia e impura" con la mano buena y alejándola de su cuerpo —. ¡Dígame que no toqué eso! ¡Voy a vomitar, vomitaré hasta la primera papilla! ¡Guac! —Empezó a toser demasiado fuerte, ese tipo de tos que da cuando tienes asco desmedido.

—Hinata… solo era mi estropajo.

—¡¿SU QUÉ?! —El alma de Hinata ya estaba por salirse del cuerpo.

—Mi esponja, trapo, fregador, como lo conozcas. ¡Con lo que te tallas el cuerpo, pues!

—¿Era eso? Ah, q-que suerte… —El alma de Hinata regresó a su cuerpo todavía puro.

—¿Puedes ayudarme o vas a dejarme tirado como desperdicio? Estoy empezando a sentir frío. Me sentiré menos humillado si muero de hipotermia.

—Eso no sucederá. —Se levantó de inmediato y a tientas le ofreció las manos a Gai, éste las tomó para levantarse con esfuerzo, tratando de no apoyar mucho en su pie malo. Hinata luego lo sostuvo por debajo de los codos para darle más apoyo y entonces por fin la bestia verde de Konoha estuvo de pie. Una vez así fue más fácil desenredarse de la cortina caída por sí solo.

Después de eso Hinata volvió a dejarlo para que se cambiara y ella lo esperó en la sala. Estaba viendo los trofeos y medallas de Gai, notando que no tenía ningún trofeo de segundo o tercer lugar, ni tampoco una medalla de plata o bronce, todo era primer lugar y oro en esos objetos. Todos los premios parecían muy interesantes, suponía que Gai siempre fue un hombre fuerte, solo esperaba que su reciente situación no lo desmotivara pues, por lo que tenía entendido, utilizaría muletas y silla de ruedas de por vida. Ya no iba a hacer más deporte o ejercicios, la vida de acción se había terminado para él. Entonces se quedó viendo el cuadro del señor con bigotes y leyó un pequeño nombre en el cuadro; Maito Dai, decía.

—Es mi padre. —exclamó Gai tras su espalda. Hinata se asustó por un segundo. Siempre la sorprendía distraída y llegaba hasta ella silenciosamente. Se había colocado un pantalón y camiseta de color negro, ignorando su spandex verde. En colores oscuros Gai se veía más serio, más real.

—Luce muy apuesto. —Correspondió Hinata con amabilidad.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió.

Hinata se le quedó mirando a Gai analíticamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —El hombre hizo amago de quitarse lo que fuera que tuviera en el rostro.

—No, tiene el cabello largo, ¿necesita que lo recorte un poco?

—En otro momento, ahora tengo hambre. Haré algo de curry, es mi favorito. No es tan difícil. Tengo algún sobrecito con el curry ya preparado, solo de agregarlo.

—Bien, usted haga el curry, yo prepararé arroz blanco para acompañar, y también té.

Los dos tuvieron una comida silenciosa, pero extrañamente Hinata se sentía cómoda con el maestro de Neji.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **T** enTen había regresado de la Aldea de la Arena, pero aun así las visitas de Hinata al departamento de Gai no habían cesado. Iba dos días por semana, a veces más, dependiendo si no estaba muy ocupada con su clan o teniendo misiones con su equipo.

—Lo prometido es deuda. —Saludó la peliazul en cuanto Gai abrió la puerta. El hombre sonrió de medio lado, dejándola pasar. Habían acordado que ese día Hinata le cortaría el cabello a Gai puesto que ya lo traía muy largo.

Había una especie de balcón amplio en el departamento, al que Hinata llevó una silla. Gai se ayudó de sus muletas para caminar y sentarse donde la joven muchacha le indicó. Pronto colocó una toalla alrededor del cuello para que no le picara el pelo recortado. Roció agua en el cabello del sensei y después con unas finas tijeras comenzó con pequeños cortes.

—No me vayas a dejar pelón. —Agregó con una sonrisa. Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

—No lo haré, Gai-sensei.

Cuando iba por el flequillo de enfrente, Hinata se inclinó hacia él con concentración, no fue sino hasta que terminó esa parte que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Gai-sensei. Él la contemplaba desde abajo.

Esa mirada de Gai había sido diferente de todas las demás. No fue ridícula, bromista, exagerada, molesta, seria. Fue la mirada tranquila de un hombre que observaba como si nada a una chica cotidiana. Hinata se dio cuenta de que tras ese payaso que era Gai había un hombre, un caballero, uno de esos héroes de acción que rescataban princesas no para quedarse con ellas, sino para entregarlas a su príncipe respectivo y después quedarse solo.

No se podía negar, el hombre no era una belleza masculina. Pero tenía un temple temerario, valiente, fuerte, un hombre de acción al límite, un ninja que peleaba con sus propios puños, un shinobi que no se rendía, que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su aldea sin pensárselo.

—¿Todo en orden, Hinata-chan? —Gai tragó saliva duramente, nervioso. Ella pareció reaccionar sobresaltada por su atrevimiento, se alejó de inmediato con la excusa de que necesitaba otro peine, teniendo que ir adentro del departamento para tranquilizar sus extraños latidos que casi perforaron su pecho.

Era como si de repente, por primera vez, veía a Gai-sensei enserio, como lo que en realidad era; un hombre de guerra.

Regresó al balcón un tanto más calmada. Gai parecía normal, como si no hubiera notado nada, mejor que fuera así.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo así, ya es un poco tarde. Supongo que tendrás otras cosas qué hacer.

—D-De ninguna manera, Gai-sensei, voy a terminar, para esto vine.

El resto de la tarea lo pasó bien, concentrada en dejarle el cabello como a él le gustaba. Finalmente le dio un espejo para que se mirara y el resultado le agradó de verdad.

—¡Vaya, Hinata-chan! ¡Eres mejor que mi estilista! De verdad te quedó muy bien.

—Gracias, sensei.

—No, gracias a ti, linda. —Soltó una risita ligera y se levantó, con sus muletas se trasladó dentro del departamento. Mientras tanto Hinata se quedó en su lugar, un poco pasmada.

La había llamado "linda". Sintió curioso que la llamara así. Curiosamente positivo.

Hinata era de enamoramientos fáciles. Era una chica simple que no siempre captaba que era gustada por varios shinobis, pero caía fácil en palabras lindas y en acciones caballerosas debido a que la mayor parte de su vida vivió aislada por su padre y Kurenai.

Linda.

Nunca le habían dicho que era linda. Se sentía demasiado bien.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **Era** jueves. Shino impartía clases en la academia, Kiba estaba de misión desde hace una semana. Kurenai se mantenía ocupada con la linda Mirai entre que si iba o no a inscribirla en la academia ninja. Hinata se sentía sola y aislada, como si de repente ya no tuviera más equipo. Lo sabía, el equipo genin duraba unido unos cuantos años, después los compañeros se separaban para seguir sus caminos como shinobis, enlistándose a ser jōnin, tokubetsu jōnin, incluso ANBU's, médicos, o simplemente tomar una vida más hogareña y civil. El equipo 8 se encontraba lentamente desmoronándose. Era lo suficientemente desdichada la situación como para que a Hinata le invadieran las ganas para visitar al maestro de Neji.

Gai la recibió con buen humor y extravagancias, la invitó a ver el álbum de fotografías que guardaba de su equipo. A Hinata le gustó ver en muchas de ellas a su nii-san. Sonreía nostálgicamente mientras la tristeza impregnaba su frente y ojos.

—¿Tiene hambre? Puedo prepararle algo de comer, Gai-sensei.

—Sí, lo siento, ver fotografías antiguas no es lo más animado que puedas hacer cuando estás triste.

—No estoy triste. —Negó de inmediato.

—Por favor, Hinata-chan, eres la prima de Neji, sé como leer a un Hyūga.

La chica bajó los ojos al suelo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que… mi equipo poco a poco está tomando rumbos separados. Y creo que eso me desanima un poco. —Confesó con la voz de pequeñita inocente.

—Es normal. Tarde o temprano pasaría, es lo que sucede con todos los equipos de ninjas. A partir de que empiezan a hacerse chunins, comienzan a caminar por senderos diferentes. Es el camino del ninja. No lo puedes evitar. Yo también tuve que separarme de mi equipo, pero créeme, encontrarán nuevos amigos y todo, más nunca se olvidarán.

—Espero que no me olviden. Yo no los olvidaré a ellos, ni nuestras preciadas misiones. —Habló con tanto amor para su equipo que a Gai casi se le empañaron los ojos, pero soportó comportarse como un hombre maduro, reprimiendo con todo su esfuerzo el hacer algún comentario con "la llama de la juventud" —. Ah, lo siento, Gai-sensei, voy a preparar algo que le guste. —Se levantó del sofá al instante, entrando confianzudamente hacia la cocina. Ahí logró tranquilizarse y comenzó a observar la alacena del maestro para planear qué hacer de comer.

Necesitaba una lata de conservas, rebuscó en la alacena y se encontró descontenta de que estuviera hasta el nivel más alto. Gai y su manía de poner las cosas lo más altas que se podían. Se puso de puntitas y alargó la mano, su dedo de en medio apenas rozaba la lata cuando de pronto se entrometió una mana grande y tosca, capturando el embutido, Hinata se estremeció, girando hacia atrás y casi chocó con el pecho de Gai, quien cordialmente le ofrecía lo que ella buscaba.

—G-Gracias. —dijo casi en un susurro. Estaban muy cerca y si él quisiera podría apresarla contra la alacena, pero era Maito Gai y él no hacía esas cosas. Le dio la impresión de que Hinata se acercaba a su cara lentamente, pero él no ponía de su parte. La respiración de Hinata le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, la contemplaba fijamente sin poder moverse. Si el quisiera podría besarla un poco, solo un poco. El silencio de pronto se volvió incómodo y cuando Gai se decidió acortar la distancia, Hinata caminó pasando de él sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Gai.

Demasiado tarde.

"Quisiera besarla", pensó Gai mientras divagaba mirando el techo de su habitación. Estaba oscuro, el reloj digital marcaba con sus números rojos que eran las tres con cinco de la madrugada. Había despertado algo aturdido y culpable de haber tenido un sueño movidito, se sentía un imbécil no por soñar "eso" sino por la compañera que había sido su protagonista. Ella tenía la culpa, se decía en un momento de defenderse a sí mismo. Ella había venido sin previo aviso, sin que se lo pidieran, visitándolo varias veces con el pretexto de cuidarlo, de hacerle algo de comer. Estaba molesto con ella y consigo mismo.

Ciertamente eso de tener la atención de una chica tan joven lo descolocaba totalmente. En el pasado todas las féminas le huían con aversión, llegando a llamarlo raro, payaso ridículo, loco, trastornado y demás cosas. Él siempre sonreía diciéndoles que él era demasiado para ellas, pero en su soledad se sentía un hombre feo, después de todo él aceptaba que no había nacido con los mejores genes como Kakashi o Genma. En sus visitas a otras aldeas en cuanto a misiones, sus compañeros siempre se enredaban con mujeres, él ni pagándoles a las prostitutas conseguía una cita o una noche siquiera. Era demasiado deprimente hasta que un día decidió no volver a pensar en chicas. Punto definitivo. Había terminado para siempre con el género femenino.

Para siempre… hasta que llegó Hinata y sus costumbres dulces.

Ella era como un algodón de azúcar color rosa. Dulce, suave, bonita, inocente. Una linda chica, una guapa señorita. No se podía negar que Hinata era una de las kunoichis más hermosas que había dado Konoha, eso aunado a su próximo liderazgo como uno de los clanes más antiguos y con dojutsu incluido la hacía más que interesante. ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar ella en su vida? Se fue colando silenciosamente, de poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, como una poca cosa, hasta que de repente había tomado varios sitios de su cabeza, varios sitios de su corazón, hasta volverse importante. Gai no supo cuál fue el momento exacto en que él mismo se encontraba ansioso de recibir sus continuas visitas. Ansiaba verla llegar educadamente bajo cualquier pretexto.

"Y pensar que yo te había proclamado muerta desde tu examen chunin", pensó con culpabilidad latente en su rostro. Maldito insomnio que no lo dejaba dormir y ahora le hacía cavilar sin detenerse.

Hinata Hyūga ocupaba su mente aquella noche.

Gai no era estúpido y ya había visto varias cosas en ella. Sus visitas constantes, sus miradas llenas de timidez que se apartaban cuando él la encontraba observándolo, sus sonrojos cuando él la tocaba por accidente, sus acercamientos, como cuando le ayudó a bajar esa lata de conservas de la alacena. No pasó desapercibido el que ella se quedó mirándolo, como pidiéndole algo con sus tiernos ojos, ¿besarla tal vez?, pero no pudo. Él era un hombre y ella una niña. Jamás se aprovecharía de un enamoramiento juvenil y mucho menos de alguien como Hinata.

"O tal vez solo estoy malentendiendo todo", se dijo definitivamente, volteándose de lado para intentar dormir. Necesitaba conciliar el sueño para descansar. Le había quedado la costumbre de dormirse temprano y levantarse apenas despuntara el alba, costumbres de cuando todavía podía darse el lujo de tener misiones. Extrañaba la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, caminar y correr como un endemoniado para llegar al punto de reunión, rastrear al objetivo con los ojos de Neji, pelear con el fugitivo al lado de Rock Lee hasta que TenTen lo capturaba con uno de sus pergaminos trampa y sus armas gigantes. Extrañaba a su equipo. Realmente extrañaba sus días como ninja especialista en taijutsu. Extrañaba a sus alumnos.

Le había dicho a Hinata que la separación del equipo ninja era normal. Pero Gai sentía la misma tristeza y nostalgia de ir perdiendo poco a poco a su equipo de "genins" a como lo hizo con su principal equipo de niños junto a Ebisu y Genma.

Era el mismo dolor. Era exactamente el mismo dolor.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **Esa** mañana Hinata se reflejó en el espejo de su habitación encontrándose sin novio, mayor, siendo todavía una chunin, sin su preciado equipo 8, y con 30 años encima. Era joven y bonita, cabello muy largo más allá de su cintura, fino y lacio, azulado, piel nívea y ese nuevo vestuario que se trataba de un pantalón corto color negro, una blusa de maya negra bajo otra de color azul rey con el logotipo de su clan en una esquina y en las mangas cortas. Hacía mucho tiempo en que no se esmeraba tanto en su apariencia, pero ya tenía un par de años enjuagándose el cabello con aceites especiales que lo hicieran más brilloso, untándose cremas para hacer su piel más suave y bella, seleccionando mejor su vestimenta con ayuda de Ino Yamanaka.

Tener 30 años era perfecto, o eso sentía Hinata. Lo podía hacer todo.

Aceptó el liderazgo del clan Hyūga a los 23 años, de ahí en adelante su padre pudo descansar a gusto dejando que su hija mayor se hiciera cargo. Hanabi siguió con los entrenamientos del clan, perfeccionando jutsus que escribió en los sagrados pergaminos de la familia, aportando nuevos jutsus para la casta. En cambio, Hinata como _Byakugan no Joō_ ; Reina del Byakugan, le pedían continuamente reunirse con el Hokage y su concejo para decisiones de la aldea, teniendo a veces que viajar a otros países para realizar tratados de paz, comercio y política. Su agenda se veía a veces tan ocupada que ya era extraño el día en que lograba reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo 8. La mayoría de sus amigos de la infancia se habían casado, tenido hijos o al menos se habían hecho de una ocupación, como ella.

Por lo que sabía Ino y Sai se habían casado, teniendo un hermoso hijo al que llamaron Inojin. Había podido cargarlo cuando era un bebé y era la cosita más dulce que ella había visto, le gustó tanto que ella también quiso tener un hijo, pero sus tareas para con su clan no se lo permitían. Escuchó que Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke eran padres felices con sus esposas e hijos. Lamentaba un poco no poder escuchar lo mismo de sus compañeros Shino y Kiba, porque ella aseguraba que podrían ser unos padres geniales.

En una de sus tardes libres que tenía al cabo de una vez por dos meses, Hinata decidió poner en pausa su apretada agenda y hacerse un espacio para visitarlo. Tenía mucho sin verlo y le invadió cierta nostalgia cuando en la mansión Hyūga se encontró una fotografía vieja de su primo Neji.

La mujer joven se encontró algo sensible cuando se enteró que Kakashi y Gai se retiraban a una casa de asistencia para descansar y relajarse. Gai le había dicho que podía ir de visita cuando quisiera y Hinata le tomó la palabra ese sábado. Cuando entró a la habitación le desconcertó ver a Gai sin su spandex verde, en vez de eso él usaba un yukata verde menta viejo, sentado en su silla de ruedas color azul. Fue un golpe para Hinata. Era cierto, mientras ella maduraba, él se estaba haciendo viejo, pero se veía tan sereno y tranquilo consigo mismo que entró a la habitación con una sonrisa y le dio un casto abrazo en forma de saludo.

—Kakashi está en las termas, seguro que le dará gusto verte. —declaró Gai a un lado de una mesa circular.

—Escuché que Mirai-chan los está escoltando a un tour nostálgico, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, ya sabes, solo para descansar, recordar viejos tiempos.

Y él no la había contado para su viaje. Ella no podía alcanzarlo. Él le llevaba muchos años de ventaja.

—Después de todo ya estoy viejo. —sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes blancos, pero Hinata supo ver a través de esa sonrisa, no por nada era una Hyūga.

—No lo está para mí. —Se asombró de poder ser honesta y decirle lo que pensaba sin esconderse. Se acercó a Gai. No dejaría que su vergüenza y timidez le ganaran la batalla —. Usted siempre será un caballero de guerra en mi memoria. Me gustaría hacerle saber lo que pienso de verdad. —Y si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca y no quería vivir arrepentida toda su vida, además, Gai era un hombre gentil y seguro que no la rechazaría. Se inclinó hacia él delicadamente y aplastó sus labios contra los de Gai. Ella no sabía besar pero eso no importaba, él tampoco sabía. Hinata movía sus labios lentamente, actuando por inercia, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero ella quería seguir besándolo. Los labios de Gai se sentían algo rasposos pero eran amables. Luego de un momento ella se separó mirándolo expectante de su reacción. Gai la sujetó de la muñeca al instante, no dejándola que se alejase mucho.

—Tal vez debas mostrarme más de lo que piensas. —Sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo tenue pero anhelante. No, ella era mayor ahora, se había pasado varios años rechazándole sus tímidos avances pero no seguiría evitándola nunca más.

Hinata tardó dos segundos en procesar lo que escuchó pero luego sonrió levemente, comprendiendo. Ella volvió a inclinarse hacia él, dedicándole sus labios y Gai la hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, Hinata se sentó casi sin darse cuenta y lo abrazó por el cuello. No sabía si era el tacto, pero ahora los labios de Gai se sentían más suaves. Sintió la mano de él subir por su espalda por debajo de su blusa, supo entonces que no iba poder detenerse hasta mostrarle lo mucho que lo estimaba, lo mucho que lo quería.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta pudo sentir la suavidad del edredón de terciopelo negro contra su piel desnuda y Gai sobre ella apresado por los brazos de la peliazul sonrojada. Hasta hace un momento se habían estado besando sin pausas, pero de repente Gai se separó de ella contemplándola con cierta duda, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata-chan?

—S-Sí. —Tartamudeó y se reprendió mentalmente por aquello, esperaba que el sensei no lo interpretara como inseguridad de parte de ella.

—No quiero hacerte algo que tú no quieras.

—Pero yo lo quiero. —Su voz sonó clara y tranquila, su respiración estaba entrecortada pero aun así no se permitió tartamudear, era una mujer, no una niña. Luego de eso acercó a Gai con sus manos, capturando su rostro y atrayéndolo hacia ella, continuando con el ritual de besos que habían trazado anteriormente.

Esa noche él no tenía una misión de rescatar a la doncella y regresarla con su príncipe azul. Esa noche por primera vez solo tenía que amar a la princesa… no, esa noche él solo tenía que demostrarle su amor al ángel. Al ángel del byakugan. Al ángel de nombre Hinata.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **E** ra una cosa muy extraña pero TenTen se estaba casando a sus 36 años. No estaba nada mal, lo curioso era que la chica juraba y perjuraba que nunca jamás uniría su vida con algún hombre, porque aparte no le gustaban los niños, pero verla ahí con su largo cabello castaño bien peinado y vestida de blanco junto a un hombre más alto que ella y fuerte, hacía que Gai pensara que había valido la pena seguir vivo para entonces. Después de la unión ceremonial, la pareja había rentado un salón para seguir con la fiesta, un poco más informal y divertido.

El pelinegro transportándose en su silla de ruedas, llegó al salón muy bien acompañado de una chica de larguísimo cabello azul. Kakashi los vio llegar para instalarse en la mesa de los solteros, viéndolos con desgano y algo de fastidio.

—Ustedes no deberían estar en esta mesa, digo, no es oficial pero media Konoha sabe lo de ustedes. —Gai y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada entre divertida y nerviosa —. Chicos, ustedes me dan nauseas.

—Lo único que pasa es que estás celoso, mi eterno rival, porque yo estoy con alguien y tú sigues solterón.

—Bah, no es eso. —Hizo un ademán vago con la mano. Pero demonios que sí era eso. Nunca pensó que Gai le ganaría precisamente en la batalla por el amor.

Si bien no era nada oficial, puesto que lo de ellos vivía entre la sombra y los secretos a causa del apellido tan fuerte de Hinata y por ser la líder de un honorable clan, aunado al hecho de que Hiashi Hyūga seguía vivo, era bien sabido por los amigos cercanos que ellos ya tenían _algo_ desde hace años.

—Yo quiero bailar esa canción, es de mis favoritas. —Anunció Hinata sonriente. Su vestido purpura lustroso y poco antes de las rodillas merecía ser mostrado en la pista de baile, pensó Gai.

El hombre sacó un pergamino que al activarlo regresó un par de muletas que utilizó para caminar hasta la pista de baile para complacer a la doncella. Era algo que amaba de ella, que lo trataba normal pidiéndole incluso bailar teniendo en cuenta su condición. Gai casi no se movía pero ella le tomaba una mano y daba vueltas lentas y elegantes, como un ángel danzante. Cuando "Mada Ugoku" terminó, Hinata dijo que era suficiente y regresaron a la mesa de los solteros para continuar con la velada tranquilamente.

Cuando la fiesta se terminó a altas horas de la madrugada y los invitados se hubiesen ido, Hinata, Gai, Kakashi el novio y TenTen se quedaron para recoger algunas cosas del salón, como los arreglos y la comida que había sobrado. Al salir después de toda esa caótica faena, Hinata empujó la silla de ruedas y Gai se dejó llevar por ella. Seguro que los transeúntes nocturnos los veían de reojo.

¿Cómo era posible que la bestia verde se quedara con la princesa Hyūga?, se preguntaban algunos.

Bien, a veces y solo a veces los feos se quedaban con las bonitas, y Maito Gai era un tipo con suerte porque tenía un ángel a su lado en todo momento.


End file.
